


If you consider Matt and Lance acceptable rulers

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also i say glittering too much, Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Because i dont like James im sorry, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James is Zarkons fuckboy, Keith is also a dork, M/M, Nyma is a cheating hoe, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, This was originally a Supernatural fic, Weird sexual organs, its just mentioned, thats all you need to know, they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (THIS IS ON HIATUS FOR AN UNDETERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME, I have no inspiration for this story as of yet) Theres three types of merfolk. The Altean, Galra, and common mermaid. Shiro and Keith are the sole heirs to the throne of their kingdom. When their mom passes, its it's an immediate requirement they marry someone capable of producing heirs. In the meantime, their father will maintain his weak grip on the kingdom. Shiro is the first to marry after he falls for a friend, the Altean Matt. So the new couple rule over half the kingdom, the other reluctantly following Keith after their father passes. But Keith can barely manage friends, how will he ever get a mate?





	If you consider Matt and Lance acceptable rulers

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there is more chapters but for some reason its not showing that its unfinished

 

  
  
  


They say Atlantis is the most beautiful city to have ever existed. 

 

They're wrong. It's the second most beautiful city, home to common merfolk. The most beautiful is the Altean kingdom. 

 

The third most beautiful kingdom housed the Galra merfolk, Daibazaal. Which was still pretty, but much more simplistic than the towering spires of Altea or the glittering walls of Atlantis.

 

Each kingdom was immense, with Atlantis being the largest. Technically, the main palace was only about as big as a medium city. But each kingdom owned a portion of the ocean. Alteans owned the Atlantic and part of the Indian oceans. Galra owned the Arctic and Southern oceans. The common merfolk owned the Pacific and part of the Indian oceans. 

 

Humans had no knowledge of the powerful kingdoms that dwelled under their waters, throwing the ancient truths away as myths. 

 

Merfolk knew of the humans of course, constantly teasing and occasionally even living among them. Of course, they had to learn the human languages, then get used to having lungs that required constant pauses during a conversation. Mermaids did speak, and used their own language, but talking underwater was far different from talking on land. It was mostly gesturing, but if they were in a rush many knew telepathy.

 

Mermaids were not an entirely peaceful race. For example, there was currently a bit of a scuffle between Alteans and Galra, although a few of them remained peaceful. And the Atlanteans were in a political knot as their Empress had recently died. 

 

Which left Tex as the emperor with a loose grip on his kingdom. Tex was sexually male, the sex that held less power among mermaids. Because of this, he would soon pass. Sexually female mermaids produce a pheromone after mating that equaled the lifespan of her and her mate. So his sons were being constantly proposed to, as those who thought with their genitals sought the throne. 

 

“Atargatis damn it!”

 

Ruby red scales glittered in the blue water as the mermaid strained his tail muscles to escape his suitors. 

 

He passed a few confused faces, nearly making it inside the castle.

 

“Keith, I've been looking everywhere for you.” One of the guards, Nadia, interrupted his escape.

 

“Sorry, I got pulled away by all those stupid guppies thinking with their sperm.” Keith cast an angry look over his shoulder. Mermaids had sex and gender, which didn't always correspond. Plenty of guys could provide young and plenty of chicks couldn’t. As a mermaid, you couldn’t exactly tell one’s sex, but they were born on land without tails. Parents usually told them their sex after they’d reached the age they became interested in romance. 

 

“I should apologize about that, I'm supposed to keep them in check.” Nadia sheepishly rubbed her neck, her gray and purple tail swaying. 

 

Keith sighed, “It’s okay, you can only do so much.”

 

“Yeah, anyway you are needed. The Galra king is visiting. I heard he may be seeking out a marriage alliance. Again.” 

 

Keith grimaced. The Galra king was very old fashioned and believed they could only create a stronger bond if he married a mermaid. Thankfully he was an egg giver, like Shiro, so his brother wasn't a choice. 

 

But he was. Which was why the king hadn't gotten his request, Keith was the only royal egg bearer. And he’d go to the sandy depths of Atargatis’ grave before he even considered the marriage.

 

Because one, Zarkon was just not his type. Two, his tail was probably the most pitiful thing Keith had ever seen. It had clearly once been beautiful. But now it was a frail thing, fins tattered and broken, scales chipped and dulled to stone gray and dirty purple.

 

“Too bad, at the moment this soon to be Empress is not interested in a mate.”  Complete and utter lie. Keith really wanted a mate. He wanted love. Not power or sex. Okay yeah sex, he’d had lots of flings on the side, but mostly he wanted love. Sadly no suitors wanted more than the smaller throne at his side. At least some of Shiro’s suitors were also merely attracted to his unique features. 

 

“Sir, you still have to attend.”

 

“Oh, right. Yeah I’m goin.” Keith slipped past the gray-tailed mermaid into the castle. 

 

He avoided looking at anyone, deciding he didn't want to see any of the lustful looks he'd started growing used to after his mother’s death. Instead he stared at his own tail. While not as pretty as Shiro’s or his mother’s, he still had an attractive tail. The scales were mostly a vibrant, candy red. But there were ripples of different shades, and glints of purple. His two sets of side fins had darker red-purple membranes.

 

The set of silky, slitted fins ran along his hips, and a second set of shorter fins extending outwards sprouted just a little above his main fin. Scales sparsely dotted up to his chest, and they also decorated his neck and shoulders. His tail ended in a powerful red-purple fin that faded smoothly to black at the very tip.

 

He entered the Council Hall expecting to see his dad, Zarkon, and Shiro. They were all there, but so was two strangers. One was an elegant Galran with lavender skin, flowing white hair, and an absolutely stunning tail. It was a brilliant purple with glints of white, black, red, and blue. 

 

The other was odd looking. His tail was the longer, thicker shape of a normal mermaid, but the fins were held in place by sharp bone spikes like a Galra. His scales were a deep green-gray with brown flecks. Darkened colors. 

 

“...a hybrid?” Shiro finished a question, gesturing towards the strange male.

 

“Yes.” Tex said, uncomfortable written across his face. “This is James. Your half brother.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Keith asked, taking a closer look. He could see the resemblance. Sort of. Similar sharp features and everlasting annoyance. 

 

“He’ll be marrying Zarkon, as he is royalty.” Tex explained.

 

Zarkon frowned, probably about to say how he'd rather have Keith, but thought better of it.

 

Zarkon sighed, “I'll take James home tomorrow, where we’ll be wed.” 

 

Keith blinked. Oh well. At least he wouldn't be marrying the bastard. He heard his subconscious reprimand that he didn't care about the young mermaid. But Keith shoved it aside. He didn’t know James, so he wasn’t family. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. 

 

Galra were strange, and only had one ruler chosen from the current rulers offspring.

 

“So, who’s James’ mother? A Galra it seems.”

 

“Yes. It was a heat of the moment thing during mating season.” Tex glanced at the younger boy. As a hybrid, James couldn’t inherit the kingdom. 

 

“Don’t worry, as far as the public is concerned he’s just a hybrid we found.” Zarkon’s assured. A mermaid who was only ¼ another species could inherit the throne. 

 

“Thank you. Will you be here for the coronation tomorrow? Alfor and Rillura will be there.”

 

“I suppose it would be best if we stayed for it. As a show of goodwill to the young heirs.” 

 

After a short instruction to the Guest Hall, Zarkon, James, and the Galran left. 

 

“Keith, you've been ignoring your responsibilities.” Tex said once the Galrans were gone.

 

Keith seethed, “What responsibility? I'm an heiress. At the moment I'm nothing.”

 

“You need to find a mate.”

 

“Why? So I can pop out merlings? I'm only twenty nine! I can be Empress without a mate.” Keith pointed out. Sure he’d get a mate eventually, he did need to have at least two heirs. 

 

“At least try to find one. Shiro looks.” Tex pointed to the younger brother, who awkwardly shifted. Shiro had actually found a mate. But before they bonded, he was captured by humans. Shiro hadn’t been terribly interested in others after that, and occasionally Keith could hear him crying out for Adam. But he always denied any rumors of nightmares. 

 

Keith clenched his fists, “Dad, if I get a mate I get a mate. But I'm not gonna flaunt around begging for one.” 

 

“I didn't say  _ beg  _ I said  _ look _ .” Tex hissed. Keith knows he's pushing buttons, but Tex can’t hurt him. If he hurt the next Empress he'd be killed slowly and painfully even if he was the current emperor.

 

“If I so much as tell them I'm looking for a mate the number of times I get jumped by strangers will triple.” Keith deadpans.

 

Tex sighs, his dull green tail swaying impatiently, “Just get out of here.”

 

Keith didn't complain, gladly swimming out of the castle.

 

Shiro followed, his kaleidoscope of a tail flashing. Shiro’s tail was the same as Keith’s structure wise, just a touch longer with less silky fins. Bubbles of pure white and pure black glinted brightly on his tail, and his fins were light purple. As a merling he always won the class contests for prettiest tail. 

 

Which had earned him merciless teasing from Keith. 

 

“Keith, you want to go out? Maybe visit that old shipwreck?” Shiro asked, catching up to the younger mermaid easily.

 

Keith was going to decline, but he couldn't tell his brother no. “Sure, I could use a long swim.”

 

So the brothers swam away from the palace and past the surroundings homes of nobles. They were almost there, as the shipwreck was just beyond the edge of the reef where the nobles lived. 

 

“Maybe that locked door will be flimsy enough to open now.”

 

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, it’ll be full of human junk.”

 

Keith carefully navigated his way through the wreckage. “Its open…”

 

“What?”

 

“Its open. Someone else was here.” Keith said, mildly disappointed. 

 

Shiro slipped in front of Keith, peeking into the room, “Hey!”

 

There was a thud, and a series of curses.

 

“Who are you?” Shiro gazed at whoever was inside, “an Altean?”

 

“Uh, hi.” 

 

“An Altean?” Keith squeezed next to Shiro. Inside the room, which appeared to the captain’s bedroom, was an Altean mermaid. He had quite a lovely tail, each scale seemed to a different shade of vibrant gold, and his fins were all emerald green. A silky green fin ran from near the end of his tail to between his shoulder blades, and various gold scales dotted his cheeks, forearms, and neck.  

 

And, of course, the telltale cheek marks and fins sprouting from his shoulder blades. They were a light gold, unlike the rest of his fins. It was kinda like having two dorsal fins, something only Alteans and a small amount of Galra had. 

 

“Sup, I’m-wait, aren’t you guys Empress Krolia’s kids?” The Altean blinked, and Keith was surprised to notice the Altean had golden-hazel eyes. He’d heard Alteans were usually very attractive and had uncommon traits more than other mermaids. 

 

“Um, yeah.” Shiro answered. 

 

“Hm, I thought you'd be smaller.” 

 

“What?” Keith asked, frowning.

 

“Nothing. I’m just used to smaller mermaids. Heiress Matt, youngest son of Royal Engineer Samuel.”  The golden tailed mermaid introduced himself. 

 

“Why’s an heiress out here? Aren't you supposed to under constant surveillance, Alteans are very protective of heiresses.” Shiro pointed out, and Keith blanked. He knew nothing about Alteans.

 

Matt scoffed, “I guess so, but they cant keep track of me. My turn, why are the only successors in this dump?”

 

“We like looking through the old human junk.” Keith shrugs.

 

“Wait, why is an Altean even in our kingdom?” Shiro asks, his gills flaring defensively.

 

“Woah, easy there big guy, I'm here because my family is supposed to be here for your guys’ coronation.” The Altean raises his hands calmly.

 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Shiro relaxes, “So King Alfor and Queen Rillura are here? Awesome, I've heard they're amazing."

 

“Yeah, they're probably the best rulers we've had.” Matt shrugged, and Keith noticed the ripples on his golden tail weren’t scales. His tail was entirely smooth. Like metallic skin. Which confused him, because the gold marks on his cheeks weren’t metallic like his tail.

 

“So Alfor  _ isn’t _ an egg bearer?” Shiro asked, curious about the difference in Altean culture.

 

“Nope. Alteans usually have an election for which ruler will have more power.” Matt grinned, “Why don’t we head back together?”

 

Keith had the strangest feeling he was no longer part of this conversation. So he silently followed while Shiro and Matt exchanged questions.

 

“So you’re an egg bearer?” Matt looked back at Keith. 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. That’s me, the lucky heiress.” He grumbled.

 

“I know how you feel. My sister and I are both bearers. I constantly have to fight the givers that try to take my sister. She’s 15! And none of them are attractive. My bearer friends are prettier.” 

 

“Exactly! Shiro here gets all the hot ones. All the hot ones are egg bearers and it sucks,” Keith exclaimed.

 

“You're biased, Keith. One, you are an egg bearer, two, you’re still upset about Axca,” Shiro responded. 

 

Keith put a hand on his chest in mock offense, “How dare you, that guy who went missing after Axca’s mystery pregnancy was not related to me.” 

 

“I didn’t mention her quote unquote missing baby daddy,” Shiro retorts. 

 

A few years ago, during mating season, some douche had his way with an unwilling Axca. At first Keith was able to be forced into letting him live. Then Axca found out she was pregnant, and the next day her baby daddy was nowhere to be found. It was still a mystery. Although everyone was pretty sure (and correct) that it was Keith’s doing. 

 

When they were incredibly young, he and Axca dated. They were sure they’d be mates. Then they found out they were both egg bearers. And shortly after they started talking less. Then Keith had his gay awakening afterward anyway, Axca was still into him hut he’d lost interest years ago, so they never would be worked. Although Keith was still fiercely protective of her and the merling, Tyre, whom Axca loved despite his, ah, unfortunate cause.

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Pretty sure,” Shiro said, flicking his black and white koi tail in Keith’s face.

 

Matt snickered, “You merfolk are so much more fun than Alteans. I mean, aside from me and Lance.”

 

“Damn right, pretty tails are nothing on our brilliant minds,” Keith boasted.

 

“ _ Our? _ Keith, I think you may want to rephrase that,” Shiro teased.

 

“Fine.  _ My  _ brilliant mind.” Keith retorts.

 

“Ugh you're such a brat.” 

 

“Can I be adopted into your family?” Matt asked, laughing next to the bickering brothers. 

 

“Are you courting me?” Shiro asked teasingly. At first Keith was going to protest he was there, then he remembered he and Matt were both egg bearers. Which wasn't unheard of, but highly frowned upon and also impractical for heiresses. 

 

Matt scoffed, “Get your ego in check Shirale.” 

 

“Shirale?”

 

“Yeah, it's like a mashup of Shiro and whale, ‘cause your huge. C’mon your tail is like thrice as long as your torso!” Matt said, gesturing to Shiro’s long black and white tail. 

 

“Okay then.” Shiro blinked in confusion, directing Matt through the intricate coral halls of the palace.

 

“They’ll probably still be in the Council Hall,” Keith said, after all, it had barely been two hours since they’d left the palace.

 

“I’m not stupid, Keith,” Shiro said, approaching the larger room.

 

The palace was a beautiful structure that was grown from the coral. It had taken centuries and painstaking attention to details. But it was worth it, resulting in an awe inspiring mass of towering spires and sturdy walls. The Council Hall was the most elaborate, purposefully designed to make visiting kingdoms feel lesser. Amazing sculptures were forever carved into the walls depicting calm oceanic scenes, each generation of Empress and Emperor, the war that resulted in the peaceful unification of the three kingdoms, and terrible images of humans capturing them. Recently, new carvings were added to show humans in a better light.

 

Bits of different precious gems and pearls glittered, and the center table was made of gold, a metal rarely found at sea. 

 

Quite a few Alteans were conversing with emperor Tex. One had pearly white hair floating around her enticingly, and her smooth tail was was the same pearly white with soft looking fins. The second was a man with white hair, as well as facial hair, but his tail was an impressive sight. It was iridescent white, with many flowing fins. The twin dorsal fins by his shoulders matched the woman’s, long and wing-like. 

 

Then there was a younger Altean. She was beautiful, and looked almost exactly like the female, but with the male’s tail. Her tail had a more pinkish tint though. Her eyes were blue and her skin was dark, contrasting with her white tail.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Good, I’ll see you all at the coronation tomorrow,” Tex said.

 

The older male Altean, who Shiro assumed was Alfor, hummed in agreement, “Thank you, emperor Tex, may the stars bless you.”

 

Shiro was puzzled by that phrase, then he remembered something. Alteans practised sabaism, the worship of stars. They believed stars were the souls of all the good ocean dwellers, the moon the spirit of Atargatis, the Sun the hell that evil burned in. 

 

“Coming, Matt?” A fourth Altean asked. He had been in the corner. He was older, though not frail. Shiro could vaguely she his resemblance to Matt, because that must be the Royal Engineer. 

 

The golden Altean frowned, “No, I think I'll get to know my fellow heiress.” 

 

Shiro felt a twinge of disappointment. 

 

The two shrugged and followed their father. 

 

Tex turned and met Keith’s eyes. The heiress immediately piped up, “So, Matt, wanna see Shiro’s pitiful excuse of a garden?”

 

“I'm in.” Matt grabbed Shiro’s arm and dragged him along. Which was quite shocking, as Shiro hadn’t expected the rounded Altean to be very strong. But if he didn't know better he’d say there was an iron ring clamped around his forearm. 

 

“I swear to Atargatis if you make fun of my garden I'll start a war,” Shiro muttered. 

 

“Aw don’t be such a buzzkill. I’ll offer constructive criti-this is actually really nice.” Matt paused, looking around. Shiro’s “pitiful garden" was actually rather nice. 

 

Sure it was a bit bland, but it wasn't pitiful. It was a small dome mostly filled with sea grasses, but a few vibrant sea plants added color. It was peaceful. 

 

“Really? Thanks. Keith keeps insisting it sucks, but that's because he doesn't like plants.”

 

“We’re mermaids, not manatees,” Keith grumbled. 

 

Matt chucked a small rock at the other heiress, “Hey, be supportive. Otherwise no one will listen to you.”

 

“Do you speak from experience?” Keith asked, a slight tone of mockery in his voice. 

 

“No, I speak from common sense,” Matt spoke with enough snark to kill a megalodon. 

 

“Yeah, well your common sense sucks.”

 

Shiro snorted, laughing while the two bickered. 

 

<><><><>

 

“I present to the gathered public, Shiro and Keith, soon to be rulers of our kingdom.” 

 

Colorful mermaids cheered, and Shiro felt really awkward in front of all these people. Especially because he was required to wear a bunch of ceremonial jewelry. Not as much as Keith, who honestly looked hilarious adorned with pearls and sapphires and bits of gold. 

 

The royal dresser insisted he wore a circlet, but Keith had insistently refused. And he’d won that argument. Shiro never would've let him live that circlet down had he lost. 

 

The coronation was rather fun though. Lots of hand crafted decorations that been in the works for months were finally visible to the public, and nearly every mermaid got a chance to say hi to the brothers. 

 

“Hello, beautiful.” A mermaid slid beside Keith, a charming grin on his dark face.

 

“Hi.” Keith doesn't bother saying more, hoping ignoring the guy will work.

 

“So I heard you're still looking for a mate, perhaps you and I could step onto the Aruvian islands?” He continued, gesturing upwards. 

 

There was a cluster of islands down near Antarctica where Aruvians, commonly known as selkies, lived. All merfolk went there during their heats with a mate. 

 

“How about you go there by yourself, I hear it’s lovely this time of year.” Suddenly the precious jewels along his torso felt heavy. He could easily defend himself of necessary, but he was still a bit nervous, some mermaids were very, uh,  _ persistent _ .

 

“Ooh, feisty. I like it.” He grinned, a hand lightly trailing across Keith’s fins. 

 

“Leave me alone,” Keith growled and shoved the mermaid away. 

 

“Hey, I'm just trying to be helpful. Mating season is soon and I don't want my Heiress getting hurt because he's too good for a mate.” The mermaid haughtily turned, his tail sharply sweeping around. 

 

Keith sighed, wishing he could've left a few scratches, but that's not “Empress-like behaviour.” 

 

“Well that was rough.” Matt commented, sliding next to him.

 

“Yeah, stupid egg givers. They all think they're so great and powerful. That us egg bearers have to just flop back and accept it.” Keith glanced over at Matt, who's grinning. He’s starting to wonder if Matt has any facial expressions that aren’t inherently positive or sarcastic.

 

“Exactly. But not all are that bad, I've got a friend who has a nice relationship with a mermaid.” Matt looked around, then pointed, “There.”

 

Keith followed the gesture, his eyes landing on a mermaid and Altean. The mermaid was kinda long, with an angled but soft face and long blonde hair organized into neat bunches. Her tail was pale yellow with white splotches and had no fins.

 

The Altean was probably of average size. He was lithe and long, with an incredibly long tail. His skin was a darker tone, and his hair was short and brown. His eyes were ocean blue, and his tail seemed to be made from sapphires, ice, and bits of the sky. Despite all the chilly blue on his body, he radiated warmth.

 

“He’s an egg giver?” Keith asks, quizzically looking at the innocently content face of the Altean. The mermaid seems more egg giver-y, a sly grin on her painted lips. 

 

“Yup, that's Lance. Originally Dad wanted me to marry him. Sadly we didn't hit it off, but he's a great friend.” 

 

“What's with parents and trying to marry off their kids?” 

 

Matt shrugged, “I don't know.” He turns, his seemingly scaleless gold tail flashing as he turned, “Hey Lance! Come meet my friend!”

 

The pair simultaneously looked over, and the mermaid gave Lance a comforting smile before pulling him over.

 

“Nyma, Lance, this is Keith.” Matt introduced.

 

“Matt, everyone knows the future Empress.” Nyma said with a tone of annoyance, but she flashed Keith a sweet smile. “It's an honor to meet you, Heiress.” 

 

“Thanks.” Keith mentally smacked himself for that stupid reply.

 

“Matt, why do you get all the impressive friends?” Lance asked, and Keith once again finds himself wondering if Alteans have a less respectful image of egg bearers. He isn't sure why he has that thought.

 

“Aw c’mon, you've got me, and Nyma, and uh, Keith, and Pidge and Hunk, and Shay, and Allura too!.” Matt lists, but after that seems to draw a blank.

 

“Nyma doesn't count, Pidge is required to like me, she's your sister, Hunk is a family friend, Shay is his girlfriend, and Heiress Keith probably wont like me. Allura is the only impressive friend I have ” 

 

“Wow, rude. You should work on the self esteem. If you have that many friends plus the Princess? Well you must be really lucky.” Keith subconsciously realized how terribly cheesy that sounded but didn't change his words. 

 

“Uh, thanks I guess?” 

 

Nyma gave Keith an odd look, her dark eyes void of emotion, “Come on Lance, let’s go see the other heir, don't want to show favoritism.” 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” Lance smiled and held Nyma’s pale hand. 

 

“Atargatis, she’s such a bitch.” Matt hissed once the couple was gone.

 

“Huh?” Keith was surprised Matt also noticed the odd vibes of Nyma. 

 

“She’s so controlling. We all tell him, but he doesn't listen. Katie, my sister, insists she saw her with some douche named Rolo.” 

 

Keith frowned, “Rolo? I think I know him.” Keith can vaguely recall a lazy, charming grin. “I think I had a crush on him.” 

 

Matt stuck out his tongue, “Gross.” 

 

They laugh, and Keith found himself surprisingly relaxed and happy around Matt. Even around Shiro he rarely felt so free. Maybe it was some special egg bearer bond. 

 

“Matt!” Speak of the devil.

 

“Fishro, what's up?” Keith had the strong desire to sew his mouth shit so he’d stop making stupid nicknames. 

 

Sadly, Shiro enjoyed Matt’s weird jokes, but then again Keith rather liked his company too. 

 

“I hoped that maybe if I was near you I could escape all my potential mates who have not left me alone.” Shiro glanced back at the small crowd who still lingered, watching him. 

 

It was honestly really creepy, like a horror story. 

 

“Pff, they aren't potential mates. If anything,  _ I’m  _ a potential mate. They’re just weird stalkers.” Matt pointed out, and Keith swore that a pink tint passed over him. 

 

“True,” Shiro agreed, and Keith had the luxury of watching a dozen mermaids pass through the five stages of grief in a few seconds. Most swam away in disappointment, a few stayed with some form of angry hope burning in their eyes. 

 

“Oh! Uh, Alteans do this thing where we give gifts on coronations, so I got you both a little something.” 

 

“If it’s jewelry I will rip the skin off your tail.” Keith hissed, purposely exposing his sharp teeth. 

 

Matt submissively bowed his head, and Keith felt a swell of pride. He instantly felt terrible, “Please don’t do that, I'm not even your Heiress.” 

 

“Sorry, anyway, here, I thought you’d like a blade since you seem to like that one.” Matt gestured to the dagger Keith’s mother had given him. Matt handed him an ornate dagger that seemed to be made of pearl. 

 

The blade was glossy white, glistening dangerously. The edges were incredibly sharp, and it must’ve been commissioned because  _ Keith  _ was delicately carved in large swirled letters across the blade. The handle was simply coral wrapped in whale skin, like most blade handles. 

 

“Wow, I don't even know how to thank you, this is incredible,” Keith gently slid a finger across the smooth blade. 

 

Matt grinned, “You are very welcome, Your Highness. I made it myself. Shiro, here!”

 

Keith looked, and nearly gasped. Matt was offering a stunning rock. It couldn't be naturally occurring, it must've been magic, because it was rock shaped, but it appeared to be made of glass, and contained a slowly swirling mass of galaxy colored liquid. It was like someone has put the night sky in a glass orb. 

 

“There’s no way I could accept that.” 

 

Matt’s face fell, it must’ve been the first time he was sad because it looked incredibly wrong on his face.

 

Shiro instantly responded, “No, no, its amazing, but it must be priceless, you could sell that and be so much better off.” 

 

Matt shrugged glumly, “I guess, I've sold a few similar ones. This is the first cool one I've made though, it was super hard, please take it.” Matt looked a lot like a child, despite easily being the same size as Keith. Though his hair, which reached his shoulder blades, gave the impression he was larger. 

 

Shiro’s face passed through a few emotions before he smiled and carefully took the rock, “Thank you Matt, it’s amazing.” 

 

“Oh! If you stick it in this little piece, it’ll be a necklace.” Matt pulled out a thin chain attached to a large sort of bowl big enough to snugly fit the magic rock.

 

Shiro happily took that as well, fitting the rock to it and putting it around his neck. Matt looked very pleased. 

 

Keith, once again, felt a weird exclusion from the two. 

 

Thankfully, two green and yellow blurs rushed over and tackled the dreamy looking Matt.

 

“Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you, and you're here with these two? I'm your sister, I should be your top priority.” A tiny Altean said, she was a bit paler than Matt but had similar golden hazel eyes and darker brown hair. Her face marks and tail were a leafy green. 

 

“Sorry Pidge, I didnt know you were coming.” Matt sheepishly admitted, “Thanks for watching her Hunk.”

 

The other Altean, Hunk, had dark skin and black hair. He was larger in both general size and width, and his tail seemed to be made of gold and sunshine. 

 

“It was nothing,” Pidge shot him a glare, “But, uh, leaving her hanging wasn't cool.” 

 

Keith immediately decided he liked Hunk. He seemed friendly and fun and smart. 

 

Before he could say something, he saw a familiar mermaid. So, in order to clean up an eventual mess, he swam over. 

 

“Rolo, right?” 

 

He stopped, and nodded, “That’s me, Your Highness.”

 

“Thought so, do you know Nyma?”

 

“Yeah, that’s my girl, why?” Confusion was etched across his face.

 

Keith innocently shrugged, “I was just curious, because as far as I know she’s with Lance, an Altean. And he seems to not know about you, and personally I do not approve of adultery at all.” 

 

Rolo blinked a few times, then looked around then stormed over to Nyma and Lance. 

 

Keith cast Matt and the other two Alteans a satisfied smirk. The four all eased closer, watching the scene unfold. 

 

“Nyma, babe, what’re you doing with this guy?” Rolo asked, though not with any venom towards Lance.

 

Nyma immediately paused, trying to come up with some sort of lie. “He’s just a friend,” she finally settled for. She gave Lance a hard look.

 

“Friend!?” Lance cried, and Nyma grimaced as her secret was exposed, “We’ve been datings for months!”

 

Rolo sighed, “So have we.” 

 

Nyma gave a sheepish smile, “I've got a big heart?” 

 

Lance gaped, “Whatever, bye Nyma. I thought we had something.” 

 

Rolo gave Nyma an angry look before leaving. Nyma blinked in shock, then saw Keith and growled.

 

“You!” She stormed over, pale yellow scales glittering. “You ruined everything! You should mind your own business, Your  _ Highness _ .” Nyma hissed. 

 

Keith hissed back, baring his teeth and frilling his fins. Nyma whipped her tail, neither breaking eye contact.  

 

Keith hissed again, flaring his gills, slashing at her. His claws grazed her arm, she yelped. Eye contact broke, and Nyma hissed, fleeing. 

A few wolf whistles erupt, “Nice cat fight!”

 

“Should’ve kissed!”

 

“Aw c’mon grab her tit Your Highness.” 

 

Keith glared, growling at the crowd. The mermaids bowed their heads, fins flattening respectfully as Keith stormed away to the palace.

 

“Well...that was eventful.” Matt said, approaching Lance. The Altean shook his head, swimming back to where the Altean visitors were staying.

 

~~~~~~

 

Shiro laughed, and Matt grinned. 

 

“You’d be a terrible ruler,” Shiro joked as he swayed his smooth tail.

 

Matt pouted, “Don’t be rude Your Highness.”

 

They smiled, and Keith rolled his eyes. In the two weeks since the coronation, the two had grown close. 

 

Keith had apologized to Lance, just so he didn't blame him for the Nyma incident. 

 

“At least I'm mature, you make eggs look like elders.” 

 

Matt laughed, golden tail sparkling, “Whatever, dont you have a kingdom to run?”

 

Shiro sighed. His father had passed only last week, and the brothers had begun taking a hold on their kingdom.

 

Of course, being a higher status didn't make them any more free from constant proposals. 

 

Keith had actually been jumped yesterday, a female egg giver who had held a knife to his throat and threatened him if he didn't mate her. She was easily disarmed, earning a blade in her neck. 

 

But Shiro had less, especially with how often Matt was around, they almost smelled like mates. 

 

“You’re right, sorry but I should go check on a few things.” Shiro left, and Matt stared longingly.

 

“Do you love my brother?” Keith asked, his bright eyes filled with more curiosity than anger.

 

Matt tensed. He knew Keith would notice, it's always the sibling that notices. But still, it's a startling confession. 

 

He shrugged, his trademark grin plastering itself across his face, “You got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for MONTHS. Though it was a Sabriel/Destiel fic at first.... but that's unimportant. I hope you enjoy this. It probably wont be incredibly long but I love mermaid AUs so here


End file.
